Integrated circuits (ICs) typically comprise numerous circuit components interconnected to perform the desired functions. Such circuit components include, for example, transistors such as field effect transistors (FETs). Dielectric materials have been employed to generate strain in the channel region of the transistor to enhance carrier mobility. For example, tensile stress may be applied to the channel region of n-type FETs to enhance carrier mobility. In the case of p-type FETs, compressive stress may be applied to the channel region.
It is desirable to provide enhanced strain generation in channel regions of transistors to enhance carrier mobility.